One More Shot
by YunieYuna
Summary: [NEW AND IMPROVED!]My first song fic! . A TRUE story of an experience i had tring to defeat Metal Kor with lyrics from Linkin park's "In the End"


** One More Shot**  
  
Yunie: sigh true story actually...it happened when i was trying to beat Metal Kor a few weeks ago.... 'cept i put it into Jak's point of view. With lyrics from Linkin Park's "In the End" :)  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own Jak2 or any of its characters, weapons, or settings. Lyrics are copyright to Linkin Park :D

_It starts with one._

Jak jumped aboard the air train, en route to the Metal head Nest

_one thing, i don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try.  
keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to explain the due time..._

the Air Train landed with a hiss on the rocky surface

_all I know..._

__  
  
Jak hopped out of the Air Train and pulled out the morph gun 

_time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away,  
_

instantly, metal heads started to come out in all directions

_its so unreal._

__  
  
Jak took them all out with the vulcan fury and started to climb some of the rocky landforms 

_didn't look out below, watch the time go right the window, trin' to hold on to didn't even know..._

Jak crept around one of the unbeatable rhino looking metal heads

_i wasted it all just to watch you go....  
I kept everything inside, and even though i tried, it all fell apart,  
_

then in the distance, he saw it, Mar's Gun

_what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time.._

__  
  
he walked up to it and Ashlyn called him on his communicator 

_I tried so hard..._

_  
  
_"we cant hold them off much longer.." she said 

_and got so far..._

__  
  
the comm.. clicked off and Jak placed the stone into it's place on Mar's Gun 

_but in the end, it doesn't even matter.._

Mar's Gun hummed to life

_i had to fall, to loose it all.._

Jak pulled the lever and mar's gun shot out a powerful blast, shooting the nest open

_but in the end, it doesn't even matter...  
_Jak jogged up to the blasted nest Kor hung from the ceiling with a dark eco web, "finally, you decided to join us.." Kor snarled

_One thing i don't know why, it doesn't even matter how hard you try.._

__  
  
After some conversation, Kor shot the ledge Jak stood on with an eco beam, causing it to collapse 

_keep that in mind i designed this rhyme to remind myself how.._

__  
  
Dark Jak emerged from the rubble then Jak turned back to normal. Kor started to lay multiple stinger eggs.  
Jak pulled out his blaster and started firing away at Kor 

_I tried so hard._

__  
Kor charged up and eco blast and the stingers hatched. Jak dodged the eco blast and switched to the scatter gun and started to wipe out the stingers

_in spite of the way you were mocking me, actin like i was part of your property..._

_  
  
_alternating between shooting Kor, avoiding eco blasts, shooting stingers, and gathering ammo, Jak finally got Kor down to his yellow damage meter 

_remembering all the times you fought with me, im surprised it..._

__  
Kor let out a roar and flying grunts started to come out of the endless pit underneath Kor

_got so far.  
_

Jak started to do some spinning combos with the blaster

_things aren't the way they were before, you wouldn't even recognize me anymore..._

_  
  
_the flying grunts fell and crashed to the ground and Jak shot multiple blasts at Kor 

_not that you knew me back then, but it all comes back to me in the end._

_  
  
_some stingers attacked from behind Jak screamed in pain and punched them since the scatter gun was out of ammo 

_i kept everything inside and even though i tried it all fell apart.._

__  
  
Jak wiped out more flying grunts and shot at Kor some more 

_what it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time..  
_  
_I tried so hard.._  
  
Finally, Jak got Kor down to his last damage meter, Jak killed the last of the stingers and using their eco he turned into Dark Jak and executed a dark bomb that took out half of Kor's damage meter.  
  
_and got so far.._  
  
jumping over eco waves from Kor, Jak turned around and shot Kor a bunch of times  
  
_but in the end it doesn't even matter..._  
  
one more shot to go, Jak was about to pull the trigger, but at the same time, Kor shot out an eco blast  
  
_I had to fall.._  
  
Jak fell to the ground, defeated..  
  
_to loose it all.._  
  
it was over, he had failed..  
  
_but in the end, it doesn't even matter..._  
  
-REAL LIFE-  
  
_I've put my trust, in you._

_  
  
_I squeezed my eyes shut and looked at the floor, my grip tightened on the controller 

_pushed it as far as i can go.._

__  
  
I started to shake 

_and for all this theirs only one thing you should know...  
_  
_I've put my trust, in you,_

__  
  
I opened my eyes and threw the controller on the floor 

_pushed it as far as i can go_

i screamed in rage

_and for all this, theirs only one thing you should know._

_  
  
_i kicked the game case across the room 

_i tried so hard, and got so far_

i fell to my knees

_but in the end it doesn't even matter,_

i replayed the battle in my head

_i had to fall..._

_  
  
_I reached to the back of the Playstation and turned it off. _to loose it all._ __  
  
I walked away wondering if I would ever beat Jak2. 

_but in the end, it doesn't even matter..._

Yunie: well, i hope you enjoyed my very first song fic. remember THIS ACTUALLY HAPPENED!! so it was VERY soul crushing for me.. (i kinda altered the ending of what i really did after, i didn't really kick the case across the room :p)


End file.
